


Smile

by MultiverseQueen



Series: Dan and Phil's adventures [1]
Category: Youtubers, dan and phil
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Love, Romance, back together, so much more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseQueen/pseuds/MultiverseQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a girl from a tiny country far far away, her name was Jane Wilson a small town girl with a brilliant mind. She never imagined that her year abroad would bring to her life so much joy, love, heartache, companionship…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jane

She was a girl from a tiny country far far away, her name was Jane Wilson a small town girl with a brilliant mind. She never imagined that her year abroad would bring to her life so much joy, love, heartache, companionship…

"Love ya! I'll call you when I get there!" Jane said to her mom as she got into the airport a bit teary eyed but buzzing with excitement. She was getting into the third international flight of her life, destination: London.

Jane the best student at her high school, graduating a year early. She had been accepted into the college of her choice and was now starting her year abroad in London. Jane had busted her ass working to maintain the high standards her university required, this had paid off by being allowed to choose any campus in the word for this year.

8 hours in a plane later...

Rain greeted Jane as she exited the airport into a cab with all of her luggage, she would be living in a tiny one bedroom flat with the bare necessities, a small TV, wireless internet, a pretty neat bathroom (with a bathtub) and a decent kitchen. She rented the flat 222 B Baker St. to this old woman really nice lady Mrs. Hutch, the lady next door Mrs. Hudson had already rented her flat out to this strange tall dark haired man and a doctor whom Jane thought were a couple. She thought they were cute together…


	2. First Hello

Jane had a hankering for bubble tea, after having finished work, exams and her assignments she was willing and able to splurge on herself. Heck, she might even go by Top Shop and get herself a new outfit to go out. She got ready dressing in her long black coat, scarlet scarf and matching knitted cap. Turning off the re-run of “The Great British Bake-off”, slipping out the door. She walked happily, with upbeat steps going down into the tunnels and swiping her Oyster Card. Grabbing hold of the pole in the tube she waited the two stops until she emerged near London’s China Town.

“May I have a caramel chai with tapioca bubbles, please?” Jane asked smiling at the young man who took her order. She paid and got her tea moments later, she decided she’d go sip her bubble tea at Trafalgar Square. As she exited the shop two tall young men went in.

She sat on a bench looking over the sea of people, pillars and statues. The big blue cock stood proudly erect in the fourth pillar of the square. (The giant blue statue of a rooster you dirty minded freaks) Sitting by the giant lion statue she was content looking at the different people that visited the famous tourist spot.

Nearby she spotted two young men sipping on bubble tea as well, one had pitch black hair and was wearing a growling grizzly bear t-shirt. The other a slightly taller brown haired young man wearing a black t-shirt with a white and grey design she couldn’t quite make out. She stood to throw away her now empty cup in the bins near the giant lion statue. Jane looked up to see the dark haired lad climb on top of the statue as his friend giggled and filmed it all. She giggled as well catching the brown haired lad’s attention. He looked over at her and smiled, his smile caught her eye, blushing slightly and smiling back she walked over to him.

“That’s a brave friend you got there.” Jane said still a bit giggly. Looking over at the black haired man that still straddled the lion whilst a policeman ran over to where he proudly sat.

“Haha, yeah Phil and lions tend to make crazy things happen.” He said to Jane still a bit giggly and also a bit nervous, he had smiled at a pretty girl, he never imagined she’d notice him. Instead, she had smiled, walked over and sparked up a conversation like a functioning member of society. He started to become even more self-conscious of his social awkwardness and how his answer was not really fitting of the lady’s statement. He looked over at her and realized, she wasn’t pretty, she was beautiful. She had brown hair that fell in long soft locks under her red knitted cap, her eyes were a shade between green and blue completely mesmerizing, her lips were a pretty shell pink.

“I hope he doesn’t get in too much trouble…” Jane said looking over at the ebony haired guy that was now off the lion and shuffling nervously as the policeman shouted at him.

“I’m Dan, by the way. And that’s my friend Phil.” Dan said realizing he had spent more time than socially acceptable admiring her without saying anything or introducing himself. She looked at him and smiled shyly, realizing she had not introduced herself either.

“I’m Jane, it’s nice to meet you Dan, here comes Phil.” She said. Phil trotted over and under the chain as Dan lifted the small camera to tape his arrival.

“Phil this is Jane, Jane you have seen Phil in action.” Dan said as Phil looked over at both of them. He greeted her with a smile which she returned brightly. Jane had a natural talent to converse easily with people she found to be pleasurable, she had an instant liking for both Dan and Phil. Jane sat with them and talked for about 20 minutes getting to know them, Dan chatting more than Phil.

“So, I’m going to guess you guys are vloggers or tumblr boys, ‘cause of the camera.” She said as Dan and Phil looked at each other smiling and biting their lips as if trying to smuther some giggles.

“Yeah, something like that we’re youtubers.” Phil said trying his best not to sound conceited, Dan looked away for a bit, thinking how lucky he was they had not met some immediately crazy fangirl.

“That is amazing! I never have time to watch proper youtubers, university is my life right now. Eat. Work. Study. Sleep. Repeat. I won’t take away any more filming time then!” Jane said suddenly conscious of the running camera in Dan’s hand. Here she was a simple university student next to these handsome, tall and successful looking youtubers.

“No worries, it was a pleasure meeting you!” Phil said smiling at her kindly but shyly, something very characteristic of his gentle nature.

“Yeah it’s totally cool. Actually, here can I give you my number?” Dan asked taking a chance and being suddenly bold. His bravado was starting to fade when Jane took a beat to think about it, his self-consciousness starting to eat at him. Actually, she wasn’t thinking about it, she had been struck by the request. She had never been one to exchange numbers with guys, she had always been so centered in her studies that when she went out it was pajama parties or girl’s nights.

“Here, give me your phone and I’ll give you mine just type it in” Jane said relieving the doubts in Dan’s mind, he punched his number and handed the phone back as she mirrored his actions.

“All right, it was nice meeting you guys! Don’t be strangers!” She smiled and waved as Dan and Phil smiled and said their goodbyes. Phil looked at Dan with a curious look on his face.

“What?” Dan interjected squinting at Phil who smiled and started walking towards their next destination. Top Shop.

“Seriously, what?” Dan parroted. Phil looked over at him once more and quietly remarked.

“You like her don’t you? She’s nice.”

Dan immediately blushed a deep red and nodded at his best friend trying not to giggle like his inner schoolgirl. It had been a while since Dan had gotten close to any ladies, his sedentary tendencies and basically the lack of general human interaction in the last few months.

“Shut up.” He said blushing still. Dan’s phone ringed signaling a message had arrived he opened it to find it was Jane’s number

>> Hey, it was nice meeting you Dan! << Dan quickly replied to her text

>> It was my pleasure :) << Dan hit send before realizing what he had done. He had added a smiley face emoji on his first ever text to a girl he just met. How much of a noob was he? He cringed once more, he had screwed everything up in the first text, she would think he was a freak and never reply to him ever again.

>> Yeah I know I’m a freaking delight ;) << She replied defusing all of Dan’s insecurities and making him actually laugh out loud. She was beautiful, incredibly nice, sociable and funny; how did she even talk to a socially awkward weirdo like him?

…

Jane had gathered some clothes, thinking of possibly two outfits, one for a night out in the city and one for possibly a date. ‘That’s wishful thinking’ she admonished herself, how could that cute youtuber have the time for a nerd like her? She needed a wardrobe update anyway. She got a dress from a rack, simple yet elegant black sleeveless dress that went up to her mid-thigh with a black silk overlay that flowed to her feet. She knew she could dress it up or down at will and decided it was worth a try.

“I like that one.” A familiar voice said from behind her, scaring the living daylights out of her. Startled and jumping back she looked up at the tall young man realizing it happened to be Dan.

“Oi, you scared me. Are you stalking me or something?” Jane said jokingly, Dan suddenly understood a bit of the awkwardness of the situation.

“Oh gosh no! I mean we were going to come here anyway. I was looking for the loo and Phil is getting a jacket and I saw you and I thought I’d say hi-“Dan started to talk quickly trying to explain in a non-weirdo-stalker way why he was there.

“I was joking with you don’t worry, I just got startled!” Jane interrupted before Dan could get any further into his explanations.

“Sorry I startled you.” Dan said finally, blushing from embarrassment and smiling nervously down at Jane who looked a bit humored smiling up at the tall boy. Jane noticed his chocolate brown eyes and the black earing he wore.

“You like the dress? I think I’ll try it on. Are you getting anything?” Jane asked looking back at the three hangers she had in her hands. Dan looked at her clothes choices approvingly clearing his throat before speaking.

“I like it a lot, you should get it! I am just waiting for Phil, we’re gonna meet a friend of ours. Who knows, maybe we’ll bump into you there?” He said trying to keep his mood light. Somehow, his face couldn’t stop smiling at her, genuinely pleased to see her again. What was it with this girl that made him so instantly happy?

“As far as I know I am the one getting stalked! Anyway, I am going straight to my flat after this, so, unless your friend lives by my flat we won’t be seeing each other again today.” Jane finished matter of factly, but also a bit glumly. What was wrong with her? Well, she had to admit herself he was one tall piece of gorgeous eye candy.

“How will I survive without your _delightful_ presence?” Dan said emphasizing the ‘delightful’ in a slightly sarcastic tone. He grinned at Jane making her roll her eyes and looked up at him from under her long lashes. “How about I get to see you again on Saturday?” Dan asked tentatively taking a chance on the girl he had met that afternoon, hoping that she wasn’t a psycho, she didn’t seem like one anyway.

“Can’t stay away from me, huh? Sure I can do Saturday where and when?” Jane asked smiling even wider at Dan. Gosh was she delighted, this (let’s be honest here) hot tall guy had actually asked for her number and asked her out. Score! It had probably been a year and a half since her last date…

“How about the Zen Den at 8?” Dan asked hoping she would say yes again. Jane wrote it down on her phone making sure she wouldn’t forget (of course she wouldn’t she couldn’t wait).

“Perfect Dan, I’ll see you Saturday unless you decide to follow me somewhere else.” Jane winked and walked towards the dressing rooms; she had made up her mind, she was buying the dress.

“Hey Dan! I’ve been looking for you, what are you doing in the women’s?” Phil asked confused, Dan looked at his friend with a dopey grin; his heart was still beating fast from the exchange.

“Ran into Jane again, asked her out… she said yes.” He answered Phil who smiled proudly at his friend. Phil genuinely felt happy that Dan asked Jane out, she was so nice and so his type; the little she had chatted to them in Trafalgar Square showed her genuine pleasing personality and it was apparent to him how compatible they were.

“Let’s go to Chris's.” Phil said as they headed out of Top Shop and into the tube. Dan’s grin didn’t leave his face the whole way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have any requests, comments,etc.


	3. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a part where I employ some bad language for plot purposes. There is use of the word "fag" as a commonly (unfortunately) used slang term for a gay man. I as the author do not agree with the use of such vocabulary in real life, it is used here only to provide veracity to the situation presented.

The Zen Den was a chic Asian restaurant, pretty much the perfect spot for a first date, the food is amazing, the atmosphere is quite romantic and the chairs are comfortable. Dan had called in for a reservation so that Jane and him didn’t have to wait when they arrived.

>>Hey, made the reservations for Saturday :)<< Dan texted Jane

>>Cool! I’m looking forward to Asian food :P << Jane answered Dan’s text smiling at her phone in her cheesiest most cliché doe eyes.

>>Me too! What have you been up to?<<

>>You should know stalker ;) Kidding! I have been getting stuff done around the flat<< It was Dan’s turn to smile like a dork and roll his eyes at his phone.

>>That sounds super amusing! Phil and I are filming a video :)<<

>>That’s way more interesting than anything I’ll do today to be honest!<<

They kept texting each other throughout Thursday and Friday, all of it funny and lighthearted but with a flirtatious undertone. Dan cringed smiling at the sudden exponential increase of his emojis, his most used one was no longer the boy with the brown hair, but the blushing smiley.

The day had come, Jane started getting ready at 5, soaking in the bathtub, shaving her legs, washing her hair, drying it and started doing her make-up. Applying eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. She never wore make-up but when she did she like to accent her eyes and gloss her lips; these were the two features she liked best of her face. Jane’s personal philosophy on first dates was to never wear lots of make up because 1. She didn’t really ever learn how to apply make-up without looking like she face palmed herself with flour. 2. Jane thought that if she was going to be dating someone they might as well get to know her when she didn’t look as dolled up, that way she would make sure that at least not all of the interest was for her physique. 3. She couldn’t be bothered.

Dan had gotten up around 11, getting a shirt and sweatpants on he got out to greet a still sleepy Phil who was making coffee.

“Today’s the big day, no?” Phil asked rubbing his eyes to a yawning Dan who smiled showing off his darling dimples nodded at his flat mate. Grabbing his cereal and a mug of coffee he sat down in his sofa crease to watch the episode of “Attack on Titan” that Phil had loaded.

Dan felt the good butterflies in his stomach, he would be going out to dinner with this beautiful, smart and charismatic young lady. He was so happy, his life was perfect, work was going great and he was living with his best friend. His phone started buzzing.

“Hello?” Dan said in his slightly Indian voice, this was something he did when he did not recognize the number that was calling him. Giggles echoed at the other end of the line.

“Oi, Dan it’s Louise! I had to borrow a phone mine died, do you wanna hang-out today?” Louise said still laughing at Dan’s decoy accent, she had caught it a couple of times before and found it hilarious.

“I’m sorry I can’t Louise I’m sort of going on a date tonight…” Dan answered smiling to himself, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering again.

“Ooooo wow! Who’s the lucky girl?” Louise had tried to set up Dan on dates before, but he was too shy or not really interested.

“When Phil and I went to London for the ‘Day in the life video’ we went for bubble tea and sat in Trafalgar Square, when Phil got on the lion I saw this girl. Louise she is beautiful I still don’t understand how I did it! She is smart, funny, sociable…” Dan trailed off as Louise gasped and giggled.

“You’re smitten aren’t you? Awee Dan! Do you want me to wax your legs again in case you get lucky?” Louise teased as she started laughing her contagious laugh, Dan sputtered and laughed.

“No thanks Louise that’s a thing I’d rather never do again! How long are you going to be in London for…” Dan talked with Louise for a couple more minutes until it was time for him to shower and start ironing his hair.

>>Hey :) we still on for today right?<< Jane texted Dan.

>>I got a rez at the Zen Den for “Howell” at 8 :) << Dan replied whilst brushing his teeth.

>>Perfect! I’ll be there :)<< Jane replied.

Around 7:40 Jane made her way out of her flat, smelling of perfume. She wore the black dress she had bought at Top Shop the day she had first met Dan, he had liked it so she thought it would win some points to look good. Jane braided the top of her hair in a simple manner that was stylish and easy to do; she complemented her look with a gold chain belt, sparkling little earrings and her usual heart locket. She made sure the buckles of her dressy sandals were strapped on right before paying the cabbie and going into the restaurant at 7:50.

Dan had gotten his hair sorted out, his typical black skinny jeans on as well as a white button down shirt and a small black tie. He checked that he had his wallet and his phone, shrugging into his black coat (feeling the ringwrath vibes) he started out the door.

“Good luck Dan!” Phil shouted from the living room where he had settled with his Macbook, browsing as usual.

“Thanks Phil!” Dan shouted from the door of the flat.

He got to the restaurant at 7:55, getting in and asking the hostess for his reservation.

“Your date just arrived I’ll show you to your table.” She said in a polite monotone, he got to the table where he saw Jane sat looking at the decorations around the chic restaurant. She looked up as Dan and the hostess got to the table. Her big blue eyes looking up at him and sparkling, she had forgotten just how tall he was…

Dan looked at Jane’s eyes and felt a little tug at his heart, his memory hadn’t done any justice to the color or thoughtfulness in her eyes. Little creases appeared at each side of her eyes as she smiled wide, her warmth and charm starting to seep into Dan.

“Have you been waiting long?” Dan asked trying his best to be polite, he wanted to avoid any sort of awkward first date silence or uncomfortable moments.

“I had only just sat down when you came in, traffic was lighter than I thought so I was early actually. So, Mr. Howell how about you tell me about yourself since I yapped on and on about me the other day at Trafalgar Square?” Jane said light hearted and transitioning the conversation with ease.

The rest of dinner was spent laughing and getting to know each other, this was done with an almost eerie natural way that Dan could only attribute to Jane’s social talent. There hadn’t been a single incredibly awkward silence, the food was amazing the ambiance was all round perfect. When it came down to pay the bill Jane had offered to pay for half, but she had hardly touched her bag when Dan had already handed the bill back with his credit card. She thanked him profusely, blushing. Jane had always been a sucker for anything remotely gentleman like, she used to read so many Jane Austen novels, jealous that the ladies had to choose from such gentlemen like Mr. Darcy and Mr. Knightley.

“That necklace you have it’s really pretty by the way.” Dan said. Jane unlatched the locket and gave Dan a closer look.

“My Nan gave it to me as her first grandchild, the inscription on the front says ‘I carry your heart with me’, it’s a locket so when you open it you can see the other side that says ‘take care of mine’ and there is a picture of my family in there with it. My granddad had given it to her before leaving to the war. My mom is quite jealous that the locket skipped a generation.” Jane said as she started to smile thinking about her Nan was one of the happiest memories she had.

“I’ll give it back then.” Dan said carefully handing back the family heirloom. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out for a walk, there a park one block away, we can take advantage that it is not raining.

“Sure, sounds grand!” Jane said as she wrapped herself into her coat, clutching her bag ready to leave.

They walked along the park,  something that was intended to be romantic but Jane was nervous, it wasn’t first date jitters it was a strange feeling in her gut, like they were being watched. She tried to smile confidently at Dan who was gazing at her, but her façade faltered and he asked her what was wrong.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, don’t worry about it” Jane said and tried to relax the anxiety in her shoulders, they continued to walk down the park until a voice broke the silence of the night.

“Oi, pretty lady come ‘ere lemme see ya!” a couple of chavs had emerged from the shadows were they were hidden. Jane walked faster, lowering her head in embarrassment. Dan tensed up and straightened his posture; he looked back at the young lads who were holding bottles in paper bags as they started trailing behind them.

“Come on Dan it’s not worth it, they’re idiots.” Jane said looking him straight in the eye and clutching tighter onto her coat. On impulse Dan extended his hand grabbing onto Jane’s hand both as a reassuring measure but also to send a message out to the boys behind them.

“Is she your girl eh fag? Won’t ya share ‘er?”Another voice shouted. Jane tightened her grip on Dan’s hand as she felt him harden his strides and slow down slightly, she looked up at him with a look that begged him not to get into a fight with the couple of drunkards. He looked down at her and took a steadying breath, out of the corner of his eye he saw a cab approaching, he veered off towards the road hailing the cab. He opened the door for Jane before getting in. Jane gave her address to the cab driver and off the cab went off.

Jane breathed out a sigh of relief as she calmed down a bit and looked out the window, she had had the perfect date with Dan and now it had been ruined by a couple of drunken chavs. She felt a hand graze against her own as she looked up. Dan looked at her with apologies plastered in his eyes, he had seen how upset you got with the whole situation. He reprimanded himself mentally for letting himself get caught up in their idiocy, he should have known better.

“I’m sorry I let them get the best of me…” Dan said trailing off. Jane was at a loss for words, probably because she was getting off the adrenaline rush, she reassured Dan by placing her hand in his, trying to smile up at him. He squeezed her hand gently as she put her head on his shoulder, seeking just a little bit of comfort on his tall frame. She felt Dan relax a bit after all that has happen she just wanted to get to her flat and fall face first on her bed.

The cab rolled to a stop in front of Jane’s flat, she open the door as Dan asked the cabbie to hold for a sec whilst he accompanied Jane to her door. She started digging around in her bag for her keys, she put the key in the lock before turning to see Dan.

“Thanks for an amazing dinner, I really really liked it.” Jane said softly looking up at him even though she was a stair up higher than him.

“It was my pleasure, I’m so sorry about the park though, I shouldn’t have suggested the walk…” Dan was going to keep on apologizing until Jane shot up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. This froze Dan in his place and shut his mouth up instantly. Jane looked up at him and smiled genuinely before turning around and opening the door. Dan grabbed the crease of her elbow, turning her around.

“Can I see you again?” Dan asked looking at her hopefully.

“I hope so.” Jane said smiling again before adding “Good night Dan Howell.”

“Goodnight Jane Wilson.” Dan said before smiling showing off his dimples, that’s when Jane felt it, that sting in her heart that had been felt by millions of people through history. That prick in your heart that is probably what originated the tales of Cupid’s arrows. She knew that he was something special. Dan got back in the cab, looking back at Jane’s now closed door.

“She’s pretty lad!” The taxi driver said bringing Dan back to reality.

“She’s beautiful.” Dan said as he gave the cab driver his address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any thoughts? requests? comments? Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. A Fine Romance

The next few weeks were spent nurturing and blossoming their relationship, their natural attraction towards each other and the undeniable chemistry made it easy for both Jane and Dan to comfortably spend time getting to know each other.

Dan was so undeniably impressed by how perfect she was, an intelligent woman with a bright future, playing sports at a semi-professional level (Jane played for the university football team, she didn’t tell Dan it was for scholarship purposes) she worked at a café part time, her favourite color was blue but she wasn’t closed off to other colors. The thing that really got Dan’s heart head over heels for Jane was her personality, she was genuine, geeky at times, kind to everyone, impeccably polite, the warmth and love that she radiated in general made her perfect in Dan’s eyes.

Her personality and her opinions melded to create a lady which impressed Dan to no end, he had said something (it slipped out before he could catch himself) he thought would be awkward for first date conversation, something about gay marriage, Jane’s response had been brilliant.

“Who am I to deny any sort of rights to people whose only ‘mistake’ is to love someone? I never understood why people think they have any say in who people get to love.” Dan had looked at her bewildered, she had put into words an almost exact representation of what he had felt was the answer. Jane had seen his expression and apologized, she thought she had made Dan uncomfortable; he stopped her and said:

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Smiling at Jane whilst she smiled back knowing that their opinions were not opposed increased the chemistry between them.

In many ways Dan and Jane were very similar, liberal views, their music taste, their love for movies, being geeks, so much more. Dan laughed at the difference in ‘fitness philosophies’ as a sportswoman who had to train regularly Jane enjoyed exercise whereas Dan’s unfit sedentary tendencies made him cringe at any sort of interaction that involved physical effort.

Jane and Dan saw each other every couple of days for casual lighthearted dates, the chemistry between them allowed for there to be no pressure to go on elaborate dates, instead they went on effortless dates.

~ Date ~

Their first kiss had happen at the top of the London Eye in the cheesiest romantic move Dan had ever made. Jane had been in England for two months at that stage but never had spared time to go on the London Eye, having heard this Dan decided he would treat her to it.

“I’m so excited! Thank you for being my tour guide Dan.” Jane walked close beside Dan as they approached the cue for the Eye. Dan smiled down at Jane who didn’t see the look he had given her. They got into the capsule and waited as they slowly ascended, every little degree revealing a new facet of the London skyline. Jane looked over the whole of the city mesmerized by the view she got. Dan pointed out some landmarks for Jane, staying in his tour guide role, but this was more of an excuse to be able to lean over by Jane’s face and point things out in what he hoped was at least a nice gesture if not a tad romantic.

At the very top Dan took her hand to spin her from the glass so she would see him. “This is the very top of the city, the highest point and I have the most beautiful view in front of me.”

“Yes, it’s beautiful.” Jane said assuming he was speaking of the city whose lights shone bright in the night.

“I meant you.” Dan said simply as he looked Jane in the eyes and leant to kiss her lips. For all they knew London could have burnt to the ground and they would not have given it a second thought. Jane felt THE fireworks, the explosion of pure heart felt emotion that only the contact of two people who are in love can give. Dan felt that as well, he felt right for the first time in a long time his heart skipped beats.

~ Date ~

>>Wanna come over for a movie? :)<<

>>What time? :) <<

>> 7:30 alright?<<

>> Awesome!<<

Jane had gotten in the tube and arrived at the Howell-Lester residence at 7:35, she rang the doorbell and was greeted by an overly excited six feet tall human puppy. Dan quickly motioned Jane upstairs to his flat. Dan had gotten everything ready for a perfect movie evening,

“Where’s Phil?” Jane asked as she entered the geekly decorated flat, she immediately felt intimidated by the obvious signs of a comfortable, financially well household. She had come from a middle-class family but, moving and university had drained all of her resources, financially she was on the verge of broke but she would never think to try and take advantage of Dan. It was simply not in her nature. These thoughts were eliminated in mere seconds as she started to look around the room at the artwork and different decorations that made the flat uniquely Dan and Phil’s.

“He is out on a date.” Dan said casually as he gazed at Jane, she was admiring the place with some excitement in her eyes as she looked at the various decorations and items that Dan and Phil had accumulated throughout the years. Dan had been busy scanning for any embarrassing objects to notice the fleeting discomfort that Jane had exhibited. “Would you like a tour?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, I really love your decorations, the Tetris lamp is really cool…” Jane trailed off smiling at him, she was showing some of her shy side today.

“Right over this way Madame.” Dan said eliciting a giggle from Jane as he started the tour of the apartment. He went through every room and Jane made small compliments, when they got to Dan’s room she laughed a little.

“Why are you laughing?” Dan asked with a slight panic, trying to see if he had accidentally left underwear somewhere after he had tidied the whole of the apartment.

“I just should have known that your duvet would be black…” Jane said looking up at the tall young man, she smiled again as Dan relaxed and laughed along with her. Jane caught sight of an old piano, as a child she had been in piano lessons until she was finally able to bargain her way out. Later in life she had come to regret stopping the lessons and tried to just learn from youtube tutorials her favourite songs.

“Does it work?

“It’s old and a bit out of tune but it works, would you like to play?

Jane sat down on the butt chair and tried at one of the songs she loved the most, “La Vie en Rose” by Edith Piaf. Under her breath she hummed the song’s lyrics, getting a bit lost in the sound of the beautiful song and the melody that could melt a frozen heart. Dan stood there listening to the piano for the first time in this flat not being the one pressing the keys, he experienced the admiration he had gotten from Phil or Louise when he would play for them. He listen to Jane hum the song and he wished he could hear her sing. Jane was approaching the second chorus of the song and couldn’t resist singing low the original French lyrics to the song.

“ _Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_Il me parle tout bas,_

_Je vois la vie en rose.”_

The last note was held as it slowly died into the silence of the night. Dan didn’t want to say anything, what he had heard just then had made his heart feel at peace. Jane looked up at Dan and looked down again blushing. Dan raised his hand and caressed Jane’s arm all the way to take her hand, she looked up with this action, Dan leant down and pressed his lips against hers.

“That was beautiful.” He said as he ended their gentle embrace. Jane blushed with a seductive pink as Dan kept hold of her hand and intertwined their fingers. He led her back to the living room so they could watch a movie. He was sure that if she played the piano any longer he would get down on one knee and propose.

“So, what are we watching?” Jane asked as she found her voice one more. She was getting over that kiss they had shared in his room. Jane felt the butterflies of physical contact, the kiss was sweet and fleeting making her crave many many more like that.

“I’ve got an assortment of completely, legally acquired movies that you can pick from.” Dan unveiled the list of movie titles from a website.

“The Avengers” Jane decided “It’s my favourite movie at the moment…” Jane said as Dan prepped everything.

“Yes, I can’t stop watching it. My favourite part is when the hulk-“

“-grabs Loki and bashes him.” Jane and Dan spoke in unison giggling and breaking into their best Hulk imitation. “PUNY GOD”.

As the movie loaded Dan got Jane a drink and revealed the assortment of treats he had gotten from Tesco. Every candy, chocolate and gummy he found so that Jane could choose from an assortment of different sugary treats just like a concession stand. Soon Dan sat next to her on the sofa and hit play. They were eight scenes in when Dan yawned and put his arm behind Jane’s shoulders, she looked up at him and snuggled a little. Dan smiled, but instead of returning his gaze to the screen where Loki was being naughty, he kept his chocolate eyes on Jane. She felt his stare and looked up again, he looked into her eyes asking for consent as he once more pressed his lips to hers, they snogged until the end credits. Right around the end credits scene they heard keys at the door. Both of them looked up from the couch as an exhausted Phil meandered into the flat.

“How was your date Philly?” Dan asked to a Phil who looked a tad annoyed.

“Ugh, she was so weird, she kept on talking so slow. I don’t think I’ll be seeing her again…” Phil spoke.

Jane and Dan chatted with Phil for a little bit until he excused himself to go take a shower before bed. Jane caught the time and knew she had to be making her way back to her flat. With a passionately sweet kiss they parted from each other with only the memory of their night and their swollen lips to remind them of the evening they had spent in a fine romance.


	5. Out and about

>>What are you up to?<< Dan texted Jane

>> Going for a jog to the park, want to join me?<< Jane texted back, she invited him along half expecting him to decline, knowing how much he despised exercise.

>> I did make a New Year’s promise to be more fit… Can I take Phil for moral support? He is as unfit as me and you are a pro athlete…<< Dan texted back. He could go for a jog, it{s just fast forward walking, he could do that…

>> The more the merrier!

“PHIL! I NEED YOU!” Dan shouted into the apartment.

“Whaaaaaat Dan?” Phil answered from his bedroom,

“Jane is jogging for a jog to the park and she has invited us along, go change.” Dan shouted as he started to get ready.

“But… But… Fine but you owe me!” Phil shouted from his room as he shuffled towards his wardrobe. Dan and Phil got into their barely used, dusty exercise gear that they had bought once upon a time when they had gotten motivated for like a day.

~

“Dan quit taking selfies!” Jane said rolling her eyes at the two youtubers who now posed with her out of shot. She had made sure not to be in the photo, she had never really liked being in pictures, whenever she went out for the day she would take pictures of other people or the scenery, rarely did any pictures include herself.

“I need to document this moment, they’ll never believe me!” Dan said back to her putting his phone away in the zipper pocket of his jacket. Jane smirked back, then quickly bent her knee and pulled it back to stretch her legs.

“Ready lads?” She asked as they looked at each other and shrugged. Jane started off jogging at a slow bounce, she knew Dan wasn’t a runner. Jane hadn’t expected him to be serious about going out with her jogging, now that he was jogging next to her she smiled breathing through her nose and out through her mouth. Dan tried to impress her by jogging at a greater speed, leaving her behind for about 50m until he bent over tired. Jane and Phil kept at the slow bounce until they went past Dan and giggled then kept on going for about seven minutes until Phil started to walk. Jane kept on going for a bit until she decided to jog back.

“I think… I’m actually… dying…” Dan wheezed at Jane as she jogged back to the bench where both Dan and Phil had collapsed on. Jane had never seen two people who looked decent be so unfit. She smiled at them. At the other side of the park she spotted an ice cream stand.

“Come on guys, if we walk a bit further I’ll buy you some ice cream…” Jane said tentatively, both Dan and Phil looked up at her, she had gotten their attention. “Come on its right there!” Jane pointed at the stand as both the tall boys looked at each other and got up grunting. They set off walking towards the stand where the nice man took their order and a minute later produced two ice cream cones and a frozen yogurt blueberry shake for Jane.

“Hows that? Are you feeling better Dan?”

“I think I’ll live after this sugary goodness”

“Thanks for the ice cream Jane.

“You are very welcome Phil.

“Should we start walking back to you guy’s flat? Or are we getting a cab?” Jane was being sarcastic as the two boys lapped at their ice cream, they looked at each other and nodded at the cab option, ignorant to Jane’s sarcasm. Jane frowned. “You can’t be serious! Its two blocks away come on!”

They laughed and started walking back whilst munching on their cones. Back at the flat Jane sat on the black chair whilst she ordered a cab.

“So, are we going to jog together again?

“Oh GOD no!”

“It’s ok, I actually didn’t think you’d say yes today! My cab is on its way, are we still on for tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, I’ll text you were to meet me later today.”

“Perfect” Jane said as she heard the cab honk outside, she looked up at Dan and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Bye Phil!” she called out into the corridor. When she closed the door Dan couldn’t wipe off the goofy smile that was plastered on his face. After his shower he spent the rest of the day in his browsing position.

Dan stayed up laying on his bed thinking about Jane, every moment they had spent together. He would smile to himself, remembering every detail of her face, her expressive eyes, the twists of her brown locks, how her hands would move as she spoke… Could it be? He questioned himself in his internal monologue. Had he fallen in love with this girl? Dan wasn’t the type to fall in love with ease, his previous relationships had taken long to bud and he had always been so shy and socially awkward that taking them into a more serious stage had never really happen. But Jane, Jane was so different to the girls he had been surrounded by, she was almost exotic (not only because she was born in another continent), she had an air of profound caring that made her beautiful all the way to her soul. Dan knew she had something in her that was truly unique, that timeless grace in her air, in the way she held herself. Oh gosh, I can’t let her go. His mind had taken a spin for the worse, if he was just realizing how perfect she was, there was every chance that someone else had noticed as well. After all, they had never agreed to be dating exclusively each other, Dan wasn’t really the kind of guy to go out with more than one woman at a time, (neither was Jane but he did not know this). He knew he had to jump the gun and pop a question he had only asked two girls before.

Dan arranged with Jane to meet by the eye, telling her that he wanted to take her somewhere special. His stomach had little butterflies when he thought about making his relationship with Jane exclusive; he had planned it all so that he could ask her to be his girlfriend in the same place where they had shared their first true kiss. When they reached the top of the Eye he’d kiss her and murmur the question in her ear.

“Hello there, stranger. Where are we going?” Jane said from behind the tall figure of the guy she had now been dating for three weeks.

“There’s this thing I need to show you at the top of the Eye if you don’t mind going again…” Dan asked trying to be casual. Jane smiled at him.

“I really liked it last time, I’d be glad to!” She answered.

As the Eye rotated and they got to the very top, much like the first time they were there Dan took her hand so she was facing him.

“The last time we were up here we had our first kiss, that night I realized I think I have found someone who I want to spend days and nights with, I want to get to know more of you, I want to go out to the park and to dinners around town. I want to know if you would be my girlfriend.” Dan said in a bit of a hurried tone due to the excitement he felt coursing through his body.

“Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend if you will be my boyfriend.” Jane said with a wide smile that made the corners of her eyes wrinkle a bit. Dan bowed to kiss her lips in a passionate agreement. He then took Jane on a romantic dinner.


	6. You live and you learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little Phil, Dan and Jane adventure.

‘How in the name of all that makes some kind of sense did I end up here?’ Jane thought to herself dreading every single moment that had happen since she said ‘yes’.

“Oh-frek-mother-bloody-tits!” Jane swore as the car jerked stopping and jumping forward jostling both Phil and herself inside the blue Volkswagen Phil’s mum had lent them for one of Dan’s videos.

“Someone’s been spending too much time with Dan.” Phil said in a sarcastic yet frightened voice, one hand was on the dashboard and the other wrapped around his seatbelt. The engine gurgled and shut off.

“Shut up!” Jane muttered and leaned forward to press her forehead against the steering wheel, annoyed at her inability to drive she banged her head against the claxon. Every bang of her head produced a loud horn which alerted Dan to the commotion behind where he was setting the tripod for his video.  Turning, Dan saw a frustrated Jane being pulled back by Phil so she would stop; he chuckled at them.

“Just take it easy!” Phil said grabbing her shoulder and making her lean back, Jane rubbed her face and tried to calm the tears of anger. Jane had always had this problem, her eyes watered at everything, happy moments in movies, sad moments in movies, news stories, when she got frustrated, whenever she got overwhelmed with emotions her eyes would water and she would feel so dumb for being so easily flustered.

Jane felt like unbuckling her seatbelt and lunging herself outside the car, her inability to drive a motorized vehicle was infuriatingly frustrating. For someone who had brilliant hand eye leg coordination because of her sports Jane couldn’t, simply could not use the pedals along with the gear shift. Phil, Dan and Jane had decided to go on a fieldtrip up North; whilst Dan and Phil talked about a video idea, the subject of driving came up. Jane had never learnt to drive, she had always had her parents or too much school work.

~

“What do you mean you don’t know how to drive?” Dan asked questioningly at Jane after she had commented on the casual conversation.

“I just never learned…” Jane admitted a bit shy, all of her friends had done courses and had driving lessons, but, then again, her friends had not been very good at school…

“I can teach you if you want.” Phil offered with a smile, Jane looked up at him with a grateful expression. Phil had the type of personality that would allow him to be a patient teacher

“I guess I could give it a shot…” She smiled thankfully at Phil’s offer, they had started to become really good friends and this made Dan incredibly happy. It would have been extremely awkward for him to have a girlfriend who wouldn’t get along with his best friend, but Phil is too adorable for anyone to hate or dislike so this thought didn’t really torment him long.

The train journey to Rossendale was a blur from then on for Jane as she arrived to the Lester home and was greeted by a sweet woman who was quite obviously Phil’s mum. Soon enough after all the introductions were made, a car was borrowed so they could film and Jane could learn.

~

“It’s useless, I’m useless, I can’t do this. Ugh!” Jane said as she leaned forward onto the claxon, this time for an extended period of time. Once more, Phil pushed her back and started his little introduction to driving speech all over again. Dan watched from the side of the road trying not to laugh at his girlfriend and best friend trying to drive the car. Jane finally put her foot down on the break, lifted the hand break and switched off the car, taking off her seatbelt she open the door and started to walk back to the Lester’s residence.

“Where are you going?”

“Back to the house, film your video with Phil, I’ll be with Mrs. Lester.”

“What happen?” Dan turned asking Phil who had gotten out of the car.

“She’s just really frustrated, let her cool off a bit…” Phil said trailing off, he felt guilty that he might be the source of Jane’s anger for being a bad teacher. In reality, Jane just didn’t have the gene or specific neuron that allowed her to make sense of the manual drive vehicle. Both boys looked at each other shrugged and got set up to film a ‘Reasons why Dan’s a fail’ video.

~

“What happen sweetie?” Mrs. Lester asked as Jane entered the house still sniffling.

“I just got really annoyed at my incompetence…” Jane said looking away trying not to show how easily she had let frustration get to her.

“Oh luv, come here lets have some tea, ok?” Mrs. Lester said as she patted Jane’s shoulder affectionately. Mrs. Lester is very much like her son in the way that she is sweet and impeccably polite.

“Water would be fine really, I don’t want to bother you.” Jane said in a small voice. Mrs. Lester went into the kitchen and brought a glass of water for her and went back to start on the kettle for tea and some biscuits. Dan and Phil came in through the door and Jane felt guilt build up from the pit of her stomach to the very top of her throat.

"I'm really sorry  I left like that Phil I didn't mean to be so  rude and you were being so nice and patient with me, I am so so sorry." Jane kept her eyes on the floor feeling like a bratty spoiled child. Dan sat next to her wrapping and arm around her shoulder and intertwined their hands. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok Jane, I understand what its like to get frustrated. You should have been there when my dad tried to teach me how to drive..." Phil said trying to comfort Jane. 

"Ah yes, I remember Philly came home all red faced and my husband was so annoyed. Neither of them spoke to each other for days!" Mrs. Lester added from the kitchen as Phil blushed in embarrassment. 

The rest of their time in Rossendale was spent having fun, they went to Manchester for a while as well. The boys gave Jane a tour of their favourite places of back when they used to be roommates there. Jane saw it in their eyes, the memories they had created and felt a bit out of place, Manchester was their city, with their memories, their favourite places. She knew this was more of a treat for them that for her, getting to re-live some of their glory days. But, they both looked at Manchester with fondness but not regret, their life in London was better, happier and more fulfilling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you have any requests or general feedback :)


End file.
